Little Mouser
This article is about the species from the Mario and Yoshi games. For the character from Paper Mario, see Little Mouser (character) Little MousersSuper Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Nintendo Player's Guide. Page 127.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6iyRjljGO9c&t=3m36s Scrapbook Theatre, Yoshi's Woolly World] (also known as Squeeks or Nomadimouse) are a species of small, blue or purple mice-like creatures who wear bandanas that obscure their faces. Their English name refers to another mouse-like foe, Mouser, who was introduced in Super Mario Bros. 2. History ''Yoshi'' series ''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island''/''Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3'' Little Mousers first appear in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, where they attempt to steal Yoshi's eggs and scurry away with them into their burrows. Ordinarily, they appear blue with yellow ears and orange feet. However, in a secret area of KEEP MOVING!!!! they appear gray with teal ears and turquoise feet. Like many blue enemies in the game, their artwork instead depicts them as purple. Little Skull Mousers also appear, and are just like normal Little Mousers, except they wear skulls on their heads, move solely by jumping, and will not steal eggs until the skull is removed from the Little Mouser. ''Yoshi's New Island'' Little Mousers, along with Little Skull Mousers, both under their original name, also appear in Yoshi's New Island. They act the same as in their first appearance. ''Yoshi's Woolly World''/''Poochy & Yoshi's Woolly World'' Little Mousers reappear in Yoshi's Woolly World and Poochy & Yoshi's Woolly World, this time with a yarn-like appearance. They only appear several times and try to steal Yarn Balls off Yoshi. ''Yoshi's Crafted World'' Little Mousers reappear in Yoshi's Crafted World.Youtube Here, they hold onto magnets, and throw Coins to each other. One also steals the Blue Dream Gem, before the Tin-Can Condor boss fight. ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' Little Mousers later appear under the name Mice'Stratton, Bryan, and Steve Stratton. (2001) ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit Prima Official Game Guide. Page 29. in Mario Kart: Super Circuit as obstacles in the Cheese Land course. However, they are replaced by two Chain Chomps in the course's reappearance in the Animal Crossing × Mario Kart 8 DLC pack for unknown reasons. ''Paper Mario'' series ''Paper Mario'' Little Mousers and a new sub-species known as the Nomadimouse appear in Paper Mario as friendly NPCs, where they are found in Dry Dry Outpost. One of them named Moustafa gives Mario the Pulse Stone, which is necessary to open the secret path to Dry Dry Ruins. ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, Little Mousers were renamed '''Squeeks"That's a parlor customer. She's a Squeek, it looks like." Goombella's Tattle information for a Squeek in the Pianta Parlor, Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. and were shown to be one of the primary inhabitants of Rogueport and Rogueport Sewers; a white Squeek, known as Ms. Mowz also appears in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door as an optional partner of Mario. ''Mario Party'' series ''Mario Party Advance'' In Mario Party Advance, a Little Mouser named Mouser appears as the boss and owner of the Duel Tower. He challenges the player to the game Chicken!. If the player wins, he receives the minigame. The ending said that he was bummed that Whomp left the Duel Tower. ''Mario Party 8'' In Mario Party 8, Little Mouser (called Mowz) is a recurring character. It first appears in King Boo's Haunted Hideaway. If a ? Space is landed on inside the mansion, Mowz will let the player spin a wheel with a pinball inside. Depending on which one of three holes on the wheel the ball lands in (Coins, Star, or Candy), it will steal an item from a random opponent for the player. Another appearance of Mowz is in Shy Guy's Perplex Express. It stole Holly Koopa's candy, and when landing on a ? Space above the train, a Shy Guy will come and tell the character about the incident. Then he'll tell the character who the suspect is (Bandit can also be the one who stole the candy). If the player correctly remembers which car Mowz was on, they will be rewarded with 20 coins (10 in Duel Mode). It can also be seen in the Star Carnival in the menu screen. Other characters walking in the Star Carnival are famous enemies such as Koopas, Shy Guys, and Chain Chomps. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' A Little Mouser appears in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as a spirit. It gives the fighter increased jump and movement speed. Profiles and statistics ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Spirit ''Yoshi's Crafted World'' *'North American Website Bio:' "Want to hold onto your coins? Keep your distance from these rascally enemies, who love to play keep away." References Category:Yoshi enemies Category:Mario species Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits